1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to software applications on digital phones, and more specifically, to a software application that reduces the occurrence of misdirected calls to one or more select destinations.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some large companies provide customers with multiple phone numbers which can be used to contact the company, where each phone number is meant to serve a different purpose. For example, a wireless communication company may have one phone number for customer service, a second phone number for technical assistance, and a third phone number for an automated, self-service store through which a user can purchase products and services.
In such cases, users sometimes do not pay attention to the purpose that a phone number serves, and they will dial one number when they should instead dial another number. Such misdirected calls can increase consumer frustration and waste unnecessary operator and IVR system resources. Therefore, there is a desire to reduce such misdirected calls.